Mentor
by cptep46
Summary: Clark learns that the greatest influences on us are the people who have already gone. Their memories are the hardest standards to live up to.
1. Default Chapter

                **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.  I'm not making any money off of them, sad but true.  The WB has all rights.  I'm just borrowing them and I'll return them when I'm done.  Well, except for Chloe Sullivan, I want to keep her for a while longer. Clark doesn't deserve her and he would probably dismiss her again.

                **Shameless Begging:** Please Read and Review.  This is my first story and I want to be sure people want me to continue it.

                **Summary:**  Clark learns that the greatest influences on us are the people who have already gone.  Their memories are the hardest standards to live up to. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

Dark storm clouds obscured the moon and stars as Clark approached the head stone.  The wind picked up and a chill rain began to fall.  In the distance, thunder rumbled.

                _It looks like a terrible storm is coming, thought Clark.  __Welcome home._

                Lightning flashed and briefly illuminated the head stone that Clark was visiting. Bending down, Clark traced the letter 'C' of the first name.

                _I've returned. Clark thought simply.  __I've done a lot of soul searching these many years.  The one constant has been your memory.  You're wit and wry sense of humor kept me sane.  You showed me life must be embraced and enjoyed.  Otherwise why even bother to live.  You've affected my life and helped me find my role here._

                I never told you this, but you were a hero to me.  That's right, the man who is invulnerable, faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound….well, you get the idea. Clark chuckled mirthlessly as the first raindrops began to fall.

We had our bumps in the road, what friendships don't.  However through everything, you helped me aspire to be even greater than I thought was possible.  

_I think you are the only person who could fully understand me.  Help me shoulder this responsibility.  I don't intend to shirk it, I just wish you were here to help me bear it._

"Clark?"  It was a familiar voice, even after all these years.

Clark turned his head to see a dark haired woman approach the grave he was visiting.  She was holding a wreath of flowers in her arms.  "I see you've returned from your self-imposed exile.  12 years to the day."  She couldn't completely hide the bitter edge from her voice.

Clark stood up as the woman kneeled and placed the wreath in front of the head stone.   Lightning flashed and thunder boomed across the cemetery. 

Clark spoke first.  "I didn't expect to see you," Clark swallowed, "or anybody here. "

"Why should you have" she replied,  "You were never here. " 

She paused a moment to look for a reaction.  Pain was etched on his face. "I visit once a year, every year.  Pete also drops by from time to time.  He helps keep the grave clear. "

"We could always count on Pete."

 "Unlike some people."

Clark sighed,  "Are we going to have this argument, again?  I thought you understood why I needed to leave."

"Just like the end of sophomore year," she said as she turned her back on Clark. "Things got too rough and you ran."

 "It wasn't like that, I had to do this.  To understand who I was and learn who I needed to be."

"Sounds like running to me.  The only difference is this time you didn't slip on a little red rock."  As she spoke, tears flowed freely.  The tears mixed amongst the rain that they both forgot was pouring.

Clark sighed.  "The wounds were too fresh.  I needed distance and I needed to think.  Think about you, me, this world…" Clark's hand mournfully waved towards the headstone.  "To learn how to grow beyond myself.  I had to distance myself lest my rage took over."

She angrily turned back to him.  "Yeah right, and damn the rest of us.  You weren't the only one to lose someone you cared about that night.  Unlike you, I wouldn't just walk away."

Clark went to put his hands on her shoulders and she shrugged him off.  Clark spoke again.  "I thought you, of all people understood me enough…understood what I was going through."

 "What about what **_I_** was going through?  Did you think that maybe we could be here for each other?  Maybe, just maybe, we could help each other through it all."

"I'm sorry—" the woman put her fingers to Clark's mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Don't say that name," the woman angrily interrupted,  "She also died that night."

Clark shivered.  Not from the cold, but from the woman in front of him.  _The greater the tragedy. Clark thought to himself._

"Please believe me, if I could have prevented—" Clark started and was cut off again.

"Why couldn't you!" she almost accused him.  "With all of your powers, why couldn't you prevent…." A new wave of sobbing wracked her small body.  

Clark reached out and held her close as she cried into his chest.  "Why," she cried, "Why couldn't you stop it from happening.  Why did anyone have to die."

Clark answered her without guilt but with a calm and confidence that he never showed before. "I've asked myself that same question many times in my life. I couldn't save Ryan, I couldn't save my parents unborn baby…I couldn't save…."  Clark paused a moment.  "Finally I came to an answer.  Do you know what I discovered?  It's impossible to save everybody.  No mystical answer or world rocking epiphany, just a simple truth.  Even though I would like to save everybody, I just can't.  All I can do is try and make a difference.  Try with all my power to help as many people as I can."

Clark looked down at the woman in his arms.  _Hopefully I can start by saving you._

Clark flashed a smile that she hadn't seen in twelve years.  It wasn't the innocently optimistic smile that used to make her knees weak.  It was a seasoned optimistic smile that said life would be better from this point forward.

"I've grown," Clark said still looking into her eyes.   "I hope you'll be able to believe in me, again."

"Why should I believe in you?" she replied.

"Hopefully because everybody deserves a second chance.  You, me… even Lex."

"Sorry, it's not that easy.  Did you think that you could just waltz back into my life, flash your Kent Charm Smile and make everything better?  It doesn't work that way."

"I know it doesn't, but we have to start somewhere," he said.

"Why?  Why does anything have to start?  Why can't I just turn around right now and walk out of your life, like you did mine."

Clark shrugged.  "Because you just tore into me for doing the same thing and because we were friends once, maybe more." 

 Clark continued on when he didn't hear a response from her.  "We've both lost too many people, already.  I don't want to add you to the list.  Is it too late to try and help each other now?

"I don't expect to be through this in one night, it isn't possible.  What's the worse that can happen?  We get out of this rain, you yell at me all night and we never see each other again?"

"Works for me."

"Or, " Clark continued, "We trade stories about a dear friend and start to scab over the wounds we both feel." 

She looked at Clark again.  This time she truly looked at him.  He wasn't the slightly bashful and timid farm boy from Smallville.  He was a man that had a confidence about him without arrogance.  He was a man who believed in himself and the people around him. 

"You've changed." She said.

"So have you," he replied simply then laughed, "The new hair-do looks good, even soaking wet."

Clark offered her his hand.  "Let's go somewhere dry and talk about old times and how we got to this point."

She hesitated a moment and then accepted his hand.  Hopefully talking could help them both.


	2. Chapter 1

            **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters except for Sinclair.  I'm willing to share if you ask nicely and reference me.  I'm not making any money off of them, sad but true.  The WB has all rights to the other characters.  I'm just borrowing them and I'll return them when I'm done.  Well, except for Chloe Sullivan, I want to keep her for a while longer. Clark doesn't deserve her and he would probably dismiss her again.

            **Shameless Begging:** Please Read and Review.  This is my first story and I want to be sure people want me to continue it.

            **Summary:**  Clark learns that the greatest influences on us are the people who have already gone.  Their memories are the hardest standards to live up to. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mentor - Chapter 1

            The sun was setting behind Luthor Mansion, bringing another day to an end.  A steady breeze whipped across the premises with a chill hinting at an early winter in the offering.  Several security personnel walked around the manor.  After three years and too many break-ins and disturbances, Lex Luthor was not taking any chances.

            Inside the castle, Lex was playing pool.  Practicing a particularly difficult bank shot.  He had a need to refine his bank shot after last week's game with Clark.  A three-bank combo that Lex would have thought was impossible.  Yet Clark had pulled it off flawlessly.  Well, Lex would have a surprise for him this week.

            Lex hit the cue soundly with enough English on it to avoid the 8-ball off the bumper.  The cue deflected off the bumper and slammed into the 3.  The 3 hit the far bumper, but the English wasn't enough and it hit the 7 too straight.  The 7 still headed for the corner but bounced off the edge of the pocket.

            "I guess banks don't like you, Luthor" came a voice from the back of the room.

            Lex didn't show any of the surprise he felt at hearing that voice and said nonchalantly.  "That's why I'm rich.  If a bank doesn't like me, I buy it out."  Lex set his cue stick down and turned towards the voice.

            Standing at the mini-bar was a male, just a hair under 6 feet tall.  He had brownish hair with a goatee beard.  The man was in excellent shape with well-defined muscles.  Not bulging like Clark was continuing to develop, but the man definitely had some power in his body.

            Lex and the intruder locked stares and neither flinched for several moments.  "Sinclair." Lex said.  "Why is it I can't find one, _just one_, well-trained security guard in all of Kansas?"

            Sinclair stepped closer to Lex.  "You know that security guards don't stop me if I want to go somewhere."

            "Well," said Lex dryly, "Except the security at the Girls School in Massachusetts."

            Sinclair laughed at that, "That was an unfortunate incident.  I didn't know Wendy had a dog in her room.  Nor did I know it liked to sleep under the windowsill."

            "That, my friend, is what made the situation so memorable." Lex laughed as he shook Sinclair's hand.  "I don't think I ever saw you move so fast.  It was an incredible dive out of the second story window.  Fortunately that ivy filled hedge was there to break your fall."

            "At least I still had all of my clothes on.  I seem to remember a certain second year student, streaking across the Lacrosse grounds, with several overweight hall monitors chasing after him.  To this day, there are still legends about the Scarlet Streaker, told to incoming students."

            "Touché'." Lex replied.  "It's been a long time, Carter.  Can I fix you a drink?"  Lex went around to his mini-bar.  

            Carter Sinclair nodded.  "Unfortunately I don't drink as much as I used to.  Water is fine."

            "Going soft on me, Carter?"

            "No, I've just been doing extra training lately."

            "Training?  Have you decided to go pro?  I'm sure the _Metropolis Sharks_ could use another Wide Receiver.  I can talk to the GM and arrange a workout for you.  Are you as fast as you used to be?"

            "No, I have no desire to play professional football.  I'm content to teach and instruct the kids coming up.  I'm in training to shame them into working harder.  Also I'm thinking about opening up the Martial Arts school."

            Lex took out two of his little blue bottles and handed one to Carter.  "It's a shame, you could be a star in the league.  Well, it's the Sharks loss." Lex shrugged his shoulders and went back over to the pool table.  "Can I interest you in a game?  I've gotten better since school."

            "Sure, I'm always willing to give you a few pointers on the fine game of Pool."

            Lex racked the balls as Carter chose a stick from Lex's collection.  "What brings you to Smallville?"

            Carter centered the cue ball as Lex removed the rack from the table.  "I got a coaching job with Smallville High School.  Pay's good and a couple of the kids have real potential."

            Carter sunk a ball off the break.  "Also the Head Coach is leaving in two years.  With enough time in, I may be able to get the head coaching job."

            "I'd wish you good luck, Carter, but I don't think you'll need it.  Now, what brings you too see me?"  Carter missed his next shot as Lex said that.

            "A couple of reasons, actually.  Primarily I wanted to catch up with you."  Sinclair replied as Lex sank the 13 in the side pocket.  "Second, I wanted to ask your advice on locations for the school."

            Lex nodded. "12, corner.  I'd be happy to help you find a location. As a matter of fact, I just bought out an older coffee house, the Beanery.  I'm sure we could make some kind of leasing arrangement."  

            Lex sank the 12. 

            "Nice shot. Lastly I wanted to see if you knew anything about Cadmus Labs."  Carter waited for Lex to aim up his next shot. As he shot Carter continued "I hear that your father owns it."

            At the mention of his father, Lex lost concentration and sunk the cue into the far corner.  "You did that on purpose." Lex said.

            Carter laughed.  "Yes I did. 1, side."

            "Why the interest in Cadmus?"

            Carter sank the 1 and got the 3 on a fortunate return.  "They were pioneers in the Medical Sciences a few years back and were doing some cutting edge research in biological manipulation.  I was curious if they were still working with it."

            Lex knew a lot about Cadmus Labs' medical and experimental work.  Up until his supposed death, last year, he had controlling interest in Cadmus.  However, Lionel Luthor quickly bought up the stock during Lex's unintentional absence from society. It was one of a number of clues that led Lex to suspect his father's influence to the plane accident.

            Lex wasn't sure how much Carter knew of the ownership situation.  He figured Carter had some knowledge.  Carter was very intelligent and always did his homework before making any moves.

            Lex was sure Carter was hiding things.  Carter always had several agendas running at once.  It was something Lex admired about the man.  If only Carter shown some interest in corporate fields.  What a formidable team the two of them would have made.  Luthor and Sinclair.  It would have been an alliance that even Lionel would have to be concerned with.

            "Fascinating work, you have to admit." Carter said.

            "Absolutely." Lex agreed coming out of his musings.  "Cadmus employs some of the best scientists in the world.  It also generates incredible financial revenues for my father.  Otherwise, he would have sold it years ago.

            "That still doesn't answer the question.  Why the interest?  I always pegged you as a _Don't Mess with Nature_ kind of guy.  Natural medicines no chemicals to pollute the Body Temple."

            "5 side." Carter said.  "I do feel that natural medicines are very important.  However, I also believe in keeping an open mind.  That's the only way to grow as a person."

            The 5 fell, but so did the cue ball. 

            "Nice growth." Lex quipped.  "Were you thinking of investing in Cadmus Labs?"

            "Maybe." Carter answered.  "It depends on where their research is heading, and what other projects they have."

            "9 Corner.  All of Cadmus' projects are public record. Some very theoretical concepts they may wish to develop a few years down the line.  Now would be a good time to get in, if you're looking over the long term, and not afraid of some risk."  The 9 went wide.

            "You know me, Lex.  What's life if you're not willing to take some risks?  Provided Cadmus isn't into anything illegal or shall we say...dubious."

            _My father runs the place, there's always going to be some highly dubious projects going on,_ thought Lex.  "I have some contacts in Cadmus, I'll see if I can arrange a V.I.P. tour for you."

            "I knew I could count on you, Lex.  2 corner."

            "Of course," Lex replied as Carter sank the 2.  "So what have you been doing since our boarding school days?"

            "I took a tour of Asia and the Orient. Let's try the 5 again, side."

            "You've been in Asia for six years?  Nice tour."

            "It's a big place.  I was actually only there for three years.  The last three were spent finishing Graduate requirements for teaching and coaching.  Thus the Smallville High job."  The 5 ball dropped.

            Something didn't sound right about Carter's three years in Asia.   He knew of Carter's work in the Martial Arts, but a three-year tour didn't seem like him, somehow.  Lex would look into that later.

            "Seeing that you're going to be working for Smallville High, I wonder if you could do me a favor?  In return for the tour of Cadmus."

            "6 corner.  Sure, if I can.  What's the favor?" the 6 missed, but Lex was left behind the 8-ball.

            "There are a couple of kids there, seniors.  I was wondering if you could keep an eye on them for me."

            Carter tilted his head in surprise.  "A couple of kids?  Are they trouble-makers?"

            Lex laughed and almost scratched on the 8-ball.  "No, well not the guy.  He's more of a boy scout.  "Their names are Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan."

            "What's so special about these kids?"

            "Well, Chloe had some dealings with my father last year and got in way over her head.  She was doing a lot of research and dirt digging for him, which nearly got her killed.  As for Clark, well, he is a very unique person.  He's always around when strange happenings occur."

            "That's kind of cryptic.  Strange happenings?"

            "You live in Smallville, now.  Anything that you believe is normal, can been thrown out the window.  We had shape changers, telepaths, telekinetics and fire-breathing coaches.  You don't breath fire or blow things up, do you?"

            Carter laughed and replied sarcastically,  "Not fire, Lex.  However, I have been known to shoot lightning out of my hands and I enjoy flying through the night sky."

            Lex laughed as well, "You joke, but I'm serious.  Many odd things go on around here.  Chloe looks them up and Clark seems to always be fortunate enough to stop these freaks, but no one knows how."

            Carter lined up his final shot.  "It sounds like I'm going to have an interesting time in this quiet, Middle America town." 


	3. Chapter 2

            **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters except for Sinclair.  I'm willing to share if you ask nicely and reference me.  I'm not making any money off of them, sad but true.  The WB has all rights to the other characters.  I'm just borrowing them and I'll return them when I'm done.  Well, except for Chloe Sullivan, I want to keep her for a while longer. Clark doesn't deserve her and he would probably dismiss her again.

            **Shameless Begging:** Please Read and Review.  This is my first story and I want to be sure people want me to continue it.

            **Summary:**  Clark learns that the greatest influences on us are the people who have already gone.  Their memories are the hardest standards to live up to. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mentor Chapter 2

            Chloe Sullivan had an ear-to-ear smile on her face as she entered the _Torch_ office.  "Morning guys.  How are my two favorite men, today?"

            Clark Kent and Pete Ross looked at each other.  Some thing was up with Chloe.

            "We're doing good." Clark replied.  "You seem energenic, and no coffee to be seen anywhere."

            Pete shook his head, "Do you have a lead on the next Freak-of-the-Week?"

            "Nope.  Nothing like that."

            "A new boyfriend?" Clark asked.

            "Come on, Clark." Pete chimed in, "She just said there wasn't a Freak-of-the-Week around."

            "Careful Ross." Chloe said with a little bit of a smirk, "Don't make me de-pants you in front of the cafeteria."

            "Hey, you have the track record, Sullivan.  Sean, Justin, Ian…"

            "Clark, beat Pete up for me."

            Clark shook his head, "Sorry Chloe, I'm Switzerland in this one.  So, why are you all smiles and spunk?"

            Chloe eyes sparkled with joy, "Because, Farmboy, this Intrepid Reporter just won the _Daily Planet's_ Scholarship for Aspiring Journalists. Next fall, I'm going to be attending Metropolis University on a full scholarship."

            "That's great!" Clark exclaimed, "Congratulations.

            "Yeah, congrats Chloe" Pete agreed.

            "I can't believe it.  Especially after the way Lionel Luthor said he was going to destroy any hope I had of getting it."  Chloe paused for a minute, "Unless…" 

            "Uh oh.  She's thinking again." Pete said.

            "Clarkkkkk." Chloe stretched out the last syllable.  "You didn't ask Lex to get the scholarship for me, did you?  I wanted to do this one on my own."

            Clark shifted from side to side.  "I did talk to him but…"

            "Clark!  I asked you not to."

            Clark quickly walked over and placed his large hands on her shoulders.  "Chloe, it's not like that.  All I asked Lex was to make sure that Lionel didn't interfere.  You earned the scholarship on your own merit." 

"Clark, why don't you tell her your scholarship news" Pete said before Chloe could go on a question asking tangent.

            "Yeah right, Pete.  Guess what Chloe? I got the Smallville High's scholarship.  It's going to help my parents greatly, next year."

            Chloe gave Clark a smile, "That's great, Clark."

            "You're OK with this?" Clark asked.

            "Why wouldn't I be?" Chloe asked.

            "Well, I know you applied for the same scholarship.  I didn't know if you would be upset that I got it and you didn't."

            "I'm fine Clark, really," reassured Chloe, "I got the _Daily Planet's_ scholarship and you got Smallville High's Scholarship.  We both win, besides, remember we agreed not to keep things from each other.  That's what got us into that entire mess last year."

            Pete got up from the Torch couch and went over to his two friends.  "Hey guys, you both know the rules.  No mention of last year.  It was just a bad dream."

            "Pete's right.  No mention of last year." Clark agreed.

            "Fair enough," Chloe also agreed and then quickly changed subjects, "Now which or you two journalists want to do the interview with the new Assistant Coach?  Clark?  You could prove to me that you deserve the Smallville High Scholarship with the interview."

            "Sorry Chlo' I can't take that interview.  I have to finish up the Lex Luthor profile you wanted for next week's Torch.  Plus I have two exams and have to help Dad with harvest work."

            "Well, because you're doing a Torch related assignment and I just love your parents, you're excused.  That leaves you, Pete."

            "Sorry Chloe.  I have to bail on this one as well.  I have intern work at the Mayor's office.  Also Conflict of Interest issues."

            "Gee I think the politicians are rubbing off on you.  What do you mean Conflict of Interest?" Chloe asked skeptically.

            "Yeah.  I made second string on the football team.  If I start asking the probing questions you want, he may get me dropped down to JV.  This one is all yours, babe."

            "That's not fair!" Chloe protested, "I hate jocks, present company excluded."

            "Why did you come up with this interview story then?" Clark asked.  "You try to give the Athletic program as little press as possible, anyway."

            "I know, unfortunately Principal Reynolds also noticed that fact and wants to foster more interest in the football team.  Since Whitney died, interest has slipped."

            "Well, Chloe, you could always have Lana conduct the interview.  I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Clark said.

            "No.  Lana is nice and all.  I like her a lot but she isn't a good interviewer.  She's too timid to ask the tough questions.  I'm gonna have to do this one myself."  Chloe sighed, "The things I do for this paper."  

            Chloe did another mid-breath subject change.

 "I mean a 25 year old coach?  Why would you want to coach at 25?  That's supposed to be the physical prime of your life.  Shouldn't you be playing at 25?"

            "That could be a good question to ask," Clark ventured and received a withering glare from Chloe.  An unwritten rule at the _Torch_ was, never interrupt the Editor when she begins to rant.  "Sorry."

            "It has to be the old saying,  'those who can, do.  Those who can't, teach.'" Chloe continued.

            "The _Ledger is calling him the Boy Genius."_

            Pete received the glare.

            "Don't get me started on the _Ledger. _They're calling him a Boy Genius?  They obviously just want to sell copy.  This guy is an Assistant Coach at a Hick Town High School.  What kind of Boy Genius is that?"

            She ended the rant with a question and took a breath.  Clark took this as a sign that a response was warranted.  "You haven't even met him yet, I thought a reporter is supposed to be an objective observer.  We're not supposed to enter with preconceived notions."

            "I'm the Editor, I'm paid to have an opinion." Chloe retorted.

            "Wait a minute." Pete said, "We get paid for this?"

            "Figure of speech." Clark and Chloe said in unison.

            "So why all the hostility towards the new coach?" Clark asked.  As he asked he saw a man getting ready to knock on the door to the office.

            "He's a jock that didn't grow up.  How pathetic is that?"  Pete stifled a laugh as he saw what Clark had noticed.  Clark was about to warn Chloe but she went right into another rant.

            "Boy Genius?  It's high school football, not rocket science.  So he knows how to write X's and O's on a chalkboard.  I could do that when I was like 2 or 3.  It's called Tic-Tac-Toe.  There's a real-live chicken in Atlantic City that plays it in a casino.  Hasn't lost in seven years."

            "Uh, Chloe." Clark tried to warn Chloe again but she wouldn't relent.

            "My dad has an old electronic football game at home that could probably beat this Boy Genius.  I mean at 25, he's still playing games and living through kids who probably have a zillion times more talent then he could ever dream of having."

            Chloe saw both Clark and Pete sighing and looking beyond her.  Chloe's stomach sunk.  "And he's right behind me, isn't he guys?" 

            Chloe turned around and saw Carter Sinclair standing in the doorway.  "Actually, I teach students teamwork, cooperation and proper health techniques.  The forum I chose to do it in is football.  Also baseball in the spring."

            "Hi coach." Pete said while Chloe was trying to remove the foot from her mouth.

            "Hi Pete.  I take it this is the _Torch_ office.  The place athletic achievement comes to die."

            "Don't let her get to you, Coach.  Chloe's not as bad as she sounded." Pete replied.

            "Yeah, Chloe's a sweetheart." Clark chimed in.  "Once you get to know her."

            _Did Clark just call me a sweetheart?_ Chloe thought.  _That's so Lanaesque, not that I mind hearing Clark call me a sweetheart. _Chloe did smile though.

            "I'll take your word for it Mr…?" Sinclair prompted with his hand.

            "Kent, Clark Kent.  Pleased to meet you sir." Clark offered his hand and Carter shook it.

            "Please, no sirs.  I'm not much older than you are, butabout 4 or 5 inches shorter. What do they feed you here?"

            "Sorry we can't stay." Pete said, "Politics and the harvest, call."

            "Thanks for the moral support, guys."  Chloe yelled sarcastically after her two best friends as they left the office.

            Carter noticed the far wall as Chloe was saying goodbye to Clark and Pete.  Across the top of the wall was taped _Wall of Weird_.

            Carter read out loud several of the headlines pinned there.  "Two-Headed Monster in Crater Lake.  Bug Boy stalks Local Prom Queen.  Hypnotist confounds Populace."

            Carter turned to look at Chloe.  "I'm sorry, I must be lost.  Is this the _Torch _office or the headquarters of the _National Inquisitor_?"

            Chloe's eyes narrowed.  One of the surest ways to infuriate Chloe was to belittle her paper.  She had gone through too much to keep it running and nearly died several times pursuing the stories she printed in it.  "Each of those stories are documented facts.  Don't mock them until you know the entire story."

            "Possibly," Carter conceded, "but you have to admit it sounds very far-fetched.  Almost as far-fetched as a 25 year old wanting to coach students instead of playing."

            "All right, you made your point.  I'm sorry about that whole tirade."

            "Ok.  We just got off on the wrong foot.  Let's try this again."

            Carter turned around and walked out of the office.  Chloe raised an eyebrow at that.  From outside she heard a knock at the door.

            "Excuse me," Carter looked into the room.  "Is this the _Torch_ office?  I'm looking for a Ms. Chloe Sullivan.  Would you be Ms. Sullivan?"

            Chloe smiled and laughed slightly.  "Why yes.  I take it you are Coach Carter Sinclair.  Please come in Coach and have a seat."


End file.
